


Hermione's Choice

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the CM Scribbulous prompt "train"





	Hermione's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Oh wait, Harry. I recognize this one. Hand me the remote.”

Harry smiled, handing Hermione the remote control to the television that his aunt and uncle had begrudgingly allowed them to move into his room for the duration of their two-week stay before settling back against the foot of his bed. It was amazing how easily the Dursleys had been persuaded once Ron and Hermione informed them that they were of age and could do magic as they pleased.

“This is one of my Aunt Miranda’s favorites. She had such a crush on this actor when she was my age.” Hermione giggled. “I think my mum did, too, although she’d never admit it. I mean, she’d already had me at that point.”

“Looks like we’ve missed half of it, though.”

“Oh please, Harry. You'll like it, I promise. Please. I haven’t seen this since I stayed with Miranda the summer before fourth year.”

Harry nodded, quickly becoming intrigued by some of the movie’s _finer points_.

A few minutes later, Ron entered, his wand trained on their sodas and popcorn. “That’s the last time I go by myself while your Aunt Marge is here, Harry,” Ron grumbled. “That ruddy dog of hers is a nightmare. Hey, budge over.”

“Hmm hmm.”

Ron handed Hermione a soda as he moved to sit beside Harry on the floor, noticing that she’d turned a nice shade of pink. He glanced at Harry, who was also looking a bit flushed, his eyes glued to the television screen. Ron’s followed.

“Bloody hell! What . . .? Are they . . . on a . . . train?”

Harry grinned. “Uh huh.”

Ron sat, patting Harry on the shoulder. “Bloody brilliant, mate.”

“Actually, it was Hermione’s choice.”

Ron gulped, feeling the heat moving up his face. He glanced at Hermione, who rather suddenly excused herself to the kitchen for more snacks.

Once the door shut behind her, Ron leaned in and whispered, “Bloody hell, Harry. I'll never look at the Hogwarts Express the same again.”

Harry nodded his agreement without looking him in the eye, especially thankful that Ron couldn’t read minds.


End file.
